The new automation inserts booklets, folded papers, or insert materials in pockets within disc packages and inserts discs in disc-receiving recesses and on disc-receiving rosettes within the disc receiving packages. All of the parts which are assembled continually move forward. All of the principal part moving assemblies continually move forward, so that there is no delay required for return time of the parts handling equipment.
Booklets are moved in single arrangement on conveyors stepped by several motors. When the conveyors stop, a pick and place assembly moves the booklet onto a stopped joined high-speed insertion assembly between drive tabs on parallel drive belts. The high-speed drive belts put the booklet partially into a pocket when the disc package is stopped. An air-operated pusher laterally connected to the discharge end of the high-speed inserter cycles to complete the pushing of the booklet into the pocket at the next station.
Discs to be inserted into the packages are stacked on spindles. A disc insertion or disc transfer conveyor has several outwardly directed spindles with spring detents. Vacuum heads on a disc pick head lift the top disc from the active stacking spindle and pull the disc up onto the aligned transfer spindle. Spring-mounted ball detents hold the disc; vacuum is released, and the pick up is moved out of contact with the disc. An air cylinder cycles the disc pick up head downward and upward. The disc insertion transfer conveyor is stepped with the transverse stepping of the package conveyor belts. A disc place head is aligned with a spindle on the disc inserting transfer conveyor and the recess in the package tray. The disc place head is moved downward to engage in the disc with vacuum heads and strip the disc from the carrying spindle and move it into the recess and onto the rosette within the recess.
More than one booklet and more than one disc may be inserted within a single package. The insertion automation of the present invention serves packaging of any size disc. Although booklets are generally used in the description, the booklets folded papers or insert materials which need to be inserted in the disc package.
Movements of the servo motors to drive the main package conveyors in steps between stations and to step the booklet conveyor and the high-speed booklet insertion assembly and to step the disc insertion transfer assembly are coordinated with air cylinders to move the booklet pick and place transfer, the booklet pusher, the disc pick head and disc place head. The disc transfer and insertion assembly may be positioned at any place along the machine head which is served by the disc spindle unstacker. The disc place head may be located at any position along the disc transfer and insertion assembly to insert the disc into recesses of the packages located at any zone. The booklet inserter may be slid back and forth on wheels and secured in position to insert the booklet in a pocket in any zone. The whole booklet insertion system which includes the shingled booklet stepper conveyor, the pick and place head, the high-speed inserter conveyor with hold-down rails, and the laterally mounted pusher head may be moved along the rails and fixed in position to align with pickets in the packages. The rail supports may be moved along the machine to any desired position.
The main elements of the system are always moving forward and never backing up. The system breaks up the steps into smaller steps so that the system does not have to back up. For example, the booklet is partially inserted in one station and fully inserted in the next station. The discs are moved part of the way to the insertion location with each forward step. The booklets are moved part of the way to the insertion station with each forward step. Both insertion systems for the booklets and the discs anticipate packaging changes so that different packages may be readily accommodated.
The new machine is capable of inserting compact discs and booklets into disc packages with 4,6, and 8 panel board configurations at 60 plus parts per minute. The disc placement can be done on any of the four possible tray locations on an eight panel or less package. Booklets can be inserted into a variety of pocket configurations. The booklet insertion station transfer and insertion head are mounted on rails, allowing for booklets to be inserted into any of three panel locations.
The booklet and disc insertion machine can be delivered to handle standard sized discs, inserts, and packages. If production needs change, the machines can be converted into systems to assemble the new desired formats.
The module can also run dual 2 panel packages or dual 4 panel packages during one machine cycle. That allows for more parts per minute to be produced with the same machine. The module runs at 60 cycles per minute in the 4 panel dual mode but output increases by an additional 60 parts per minute for a total output per minute of 120 parts.
This new machine is capable of inserting compact discs and booklets into 4,6, and 8 panel board CD packages. The disc placement can be done on any of the four possible tray locations (Zones) on an eight panel or less package without decreasing the speed of the machine. The booklet can be inserted into fish mouth, full sleeve, and angled panel pockets.
The new machine can also run in dual 4 panel packages during one machine cycle. That allows for more parts per minute to be produced with the same machine. The module runs at 60 cycles per minute in the 4 panel dual mode, but output increases by an additional 60 parts per minute for a total output per minute of 120 parts. Machine changeover times for 4, dual 4, to 6 to 8 panel configurations, being done by a trained individual, take less than one hour. Results and final alignment may vary depending on the quality of the materials supplied to the machine.
To assist in machine changeovers, preset programs are stored in the on-board computer, and accessed through the key pad on the system. The program changes are done by pushing one of the 12 xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d keys and then the return button located on the control panel. The selected program will turn on or off appropriate stations, sensors, and change display information. The machine also comes with station position sensors that are used to assist in the changeover as well as prevent mishap. The sensors confirm that station adjustments have been completed. If the changes are not completed by the machine, the machine will not index. The system will then display the station(s) that have to be moved and or the adjustment needed. The system also presents information such as current machine speed, number of good or bad parts produced, and the general status of the machine.
The new machine functions as follows:
1. Feeds flat 4,6,8 panel board with tray pre-attached.
2. Places one booklet into a pocket, one zone per pass (adjustable to place glue on Zone 1,2,3).
3. Places one compact disc onto tray one zone per pass (adjustable to place discs on to Zone 1,2,3,4), or places one compact disc onto tray one zone per pass per 4 panel, dual 4 panel mode (place discs on to Zone 2 and 3).
4. Inspects for rejects.
5. Removes rejects.
6. Out feeds finished product in the open position
7. Does the above at a rate of 60 parts per minute (exception of dual 4 panel use) machine.
The new machine operates at a speed of 60 plus parts per minute, or 120 plus parts per minute in Dual 4 Panel Mode. The modules include:
Magazine-fed down stacker
Servo-driven main transfer system
Photo-electric sensing system
Servo-driven 3 zone booklet insertion station
Buffered two spindle up-stacker for discs (400 pieces)
Dual 4 panel guides and program
Servo-driven disc transfer system with 4 zone place positions
Inspection station (ultrasonic)
Reject station (up-stacker)
Out-feed shingling conveyor
Close Station (4,6,8 panel)
The new machine features an on-board automation computer with:
Link up capabilities
Systems display and keypad
Pneumatic air cylinders and valves with high speed options
Modular design for free standing or in-line operation
Module mounted on heavy duty casters
All shrouding and doors with safety interlocks
Servos on all main drive systems
Requirements:
Electrical: 120v, 20 A, AC or to customer specifications.
Pneumatic: 80 psi clean dry air
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.